Talk:Korpiklaani
So if these guys are so Badass, how are you supposed to fight them? Supahbadmarine 16:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) They are always "nice" to the enemy and they are only really using their powers in full scale invasions, wich is always against them, they are never really making full scale invasions against people. TardirProductions 16:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that if the Imperium classifies a Xeno Species under dangerous, they will go all out to kill them all or quarintine them in a part of space. They would definately not like the idea of these guys joining the Tau. Supahbadmarine 16:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That bleeping internet connection is ruining my editing, gah! But anyways, the Korpiklaani sees the Imperium as their enemies, and the Imperium have almost forgotten everything about them. Only the Reptiles' Veterans know of them. TardirProductions 17:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) You should write a description of them and their physical traits. Otherwise noone will know what they look like. Supahbadmarine 17:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) They seem horrendously over-powered. Not that this is a bad thing, but the Imperium are incredibly lazy and would just launch exterminatus on a race that was this powerful. I would like to make a suggestion to their development in regards to technology. I think you should have it that they have not developed much technology of their own; instead they manipulate and incorporate the tech of others into "new" pieces of equipment ie. retrofitting Tau technology to be incorporated into that of Imperial technology. In effect they would be a "magpie race" as they take/steal neat equipment from other race to improve their own to be a lot better- sort of like Tyranids do with organic matter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That is what they are, and the Imperium have tried to launch Exterminatus orders against them, but they have always stopped them. TardirProductions 18:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Compltly over powered and there are little ways of betting them this is heading into the Realm of NCF Imposter101 18:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hard to believe that they will head into that realm, cuz overpowered races are allowed and it's not having anything to do with canon, hah!! TardirProductions 19:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Still, you should take their advice. Heinously overpowered groups/characters/Xenos make for bad writing and a very boring read. Also, it is my personal belief that regardless of how badass anyone is they should get their asses kicked at least once. The galaxy is a harsh place after all. Also write a description so that we know what they look like. Supahbadmarine 19:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Supahbadmarine is right. Even his heartless Derkallen have some weaknesses: Psykers can mess up their tech; if they lose their Palash they lose their purpose: this leads to a insanity, suicide etc. and they can be killed through superior firepower.A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Consequently, if you put a single squad of Derkallen warriors against one squad of Space Marines, the marines would probably win. Supahbadmarine 19:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) This is NCF your compleatly ignorent and can't exepet your wrong read the bloody NFC example . Imposter101 19:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That's an intresting point Supahbadmarine. BTW, I have started on a sketch of a Derkallen. @Imposter101: I do find it somewhat ironic that you are harassing this newer member for being NCF as when you started off writing some very NCF stuff (as I should know, given I edited so much of it). You only need to point it out once. If it really is NCF a mod will sort it out in the next couple of days. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am aware that there is plenty to be desired with some of my articles. I would like to point out that He has not actually put anything NCF in this article yet. It is a tad unrealistic. Also all of my criticism on any page is entended to help the author and I welcome criticism in turn. Also, Tardir, please read above. I feel like there are so many comments that you might be missing some. Supahbadmarine 19:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually i was going to make a list over weaknesses, but the damn internet connection screwed it up. TardirProductions 19:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) @Cal XD Can you tell me which things where NCF (This aint a insualt) Imposter101 20:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Canon Hostile Reptiles Firstly, what the hell are Reptiles doing there? Their homeworld is noted as 'Nocturne, Possibly Armageddon' which is halfway across the galaxy from the Tau empire; whywould the Reptiles be dispatched across half the Imperium just to investigate a primitive planet? The Reptiles were already on a mission nearby so they investigated this too. TardirProductions 21:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It'd have to be something major.--Jochannon 22:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thunderhawks Secondly, Thunderhawks are short-ranged attack craft carried aboard Space Marine Battle Barges and Strike Cruisers; supposing for a moment, that a small Space Marine scouting force was landed, and the Korpiklaani wiped them out, their friends in orbit would not turn around and leave: the very least they'd do would be to destroy the Thunderhawks from orbit to deny their technology tothe natives, and more probably they'd call down Exterminatus on the planet. The Cruiser that carried the scout force were already iliminated, i will write an explaination for that in the article next time i edit it or sumthin. TardirProductions 21:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The word is 'eliminated' and it'd have to be a pretty good one.--Jochannon 22:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Technology No. Frigging. Way. Firstly, the Tau do not even trust their technology with their actual allies: the Krrot, Vespid, and Nicassar: they will only give their powerful Pulse Rifles to the most trusted of Kroot leaders. There is no way they would give their technology to an alien race that refusedto join them in the Greater Good. Secondly, the Eldar have 1, no damn reason to enter into any treaty with them, and 2, have been known to destroy entire planetary populations to keep their tech out of the hands of other races. Maybe it was one of my fanon Tau Septs and one of my fanon Eldar Craftworlds..... TardirProductions 21:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It is theoretically possible that the Tau would trade some of their tech for services rendered, but there is no flippin' way the Crafworld Eldar would give their tech to ANYBODY.--Jochannon 22:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I hate to admit it but he is right. The Eldar are a declining race. They are doing everything in their power to keep their people going. Making another race stronger by allowing them to use their technology is something they would not do. Furhtermore all allies are temporary with the Eldar. Supahbadmarine 22:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) How about if i make it that they killed some Eldar with their recently achieved Tau technology and used the armour, weaponry and machinery? TardirProductions 00:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That could work. you would have to keep in mind that Eldar tech is incredibly advanced. It is doubtful that the Korpiklaani would be able to reverse-engineeer it. So they probably would not have enough to make a difference. Supahbadmarine 01:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Timeline And finally, it would be impossible for the Tau to have had much of an effect on them over their 3,000 year history, because the Tau homeworld was isolated from the rest of the universe by an enormous Warp Storm that lasted from M35 to M41; a little over 6,000 years. The Tau have many homeworlds. And let me ask, if that warp storm kept the Tau away from other forces, how could the Tau Septs T'au and Fal'Shia have participated in the Kronus and Kaurava Conflict? TardirProductions 21:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) To quote Lexicanum 'the Tau home planet, was discovered in 789.M35 by the Adeptus Mechanicus. . . Before the planet could be cleansed and colonized by the Imperium however, a violent Warp storm erupted around the planet. This continued for 6,000 years, making the Tau's homeworld utterly inaccessible. '--Jochannon 21:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Comment still stands. How could they have participated in the Kronus and Kaurava Conflicts that was in the late 30th millenium(Or was it the 31st? I am beginning to mess up the dates)? TardirProductions 00:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Conclusion In conclusion, this article needs either a complete rewrite or a speedy deletion. Jochannon 19:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I was right for once ... that is a supprise Imposter101 20:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, it seems it is NCF, but if Tardir asks for help in making it legal I will gladly help. Supahbadmarine 20:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Plus the Eldar would probaly still attack , Pirates , "Dark" Eldar, and most Craftworlds would still battle them and Tau dont make allies they crush races then say they are Allies. Eldar use races not make friends with those who are a threat and if they say there going to help you it just means it benifits Them.Imposter101 20:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The article isn't finished, and there are explainations for most of the stuff you say is NFC, just that i haven't written it on the article yet. TardirProductions 21:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Is this going to become a war between Jochannon and Tardir? It sure looks that way to me. Supahbadmarine 22:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You should check out my Mutacrat. My brand new Xeno race. You should also look at it's layout. It might help you organize this article. Supahbadmarine 00:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Would be grateful if you helped me, and i already have checked them out(But i got distracted by a book i am reading, lolz) TardirProductions 00:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) War beetween me and Johcannon? Wonder who would win. I am a Sogning, and us Sognings dosen't give up easily, and i like arguments. I could stand against 20 people in an internet argument(Trust me, i have done that before. Fun, actually). TardirProductions 01:01, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I would be happy to help you. Also on the timeline thing. You might not want to take a video game seriously. They can be similar to when a Movie based on a game is made. They just don't get everything right. Supahbadmarine 01:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) We can make the book Eragon an example, it is an awesome book, but then they made a movie based on it and they ruined it. I hate the director of that movie. But anyways, i am going to copy some stuff from your Mutacrat article(Just the title thingys) TardirProductions 01:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC)